


white veil occasion

by imposterhuman



Series: pride ficlets 2020 [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Marriage Proposal, let them be in love marvel, soft Carol Danvers, soft maria rambeau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: “Are you--” Maria broke off as Carol sank to one knee and held out a ring. “Are you proposing to me?”Carol laughed, her eyes going soft and fond. “I am, yes. It’s long overdue, in my opinion.”“Well, get on with it, then,” Maria discreetly wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to find her composure. Unfortunately, it had fled the second Carol looked at her like that. She wasn’t sure she wanted it back.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Series: pride ficlets 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788655
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	white veil occasion

**Author's Note:**

> happy pride month!!
> 
> enjoy :))

Maria was used to Carol dropping in without warning, like she lived down the road and needed a cup of sugar, instead of coming from protecting a different planet. Her visits were few and far between, because of the whole  _ different planet  _ thing, but Maria cherished every time her partner came to stay. Carol was usually grinning with the joy of learning something new, whether it be about Earth or the myriad other places she visited, and Maria was always happy to hear about it. 

Honestly, she would’ve been happy with whatever Carol told her, so long as she was there. Long-distance relationships were  _ hard _ , especially when that distance was a couple of galaxies. Still, Carol was worth it. Maria loved every second they had together, missed her when she was away, and always knew she’d come back. It was enough for her. 

She didn’t push for cohabitation, or marriage, or any of the things that seemed part and parcel of a years-long relationship. Maria didn’t think they were an option, honestly; she’d never ask Carol to give up her mission protecting the galaxy. She was  _ proud  _ of Carol for sticking to it, even though it was hard. That didn’t mean that Maria didn’t sometimes look at her left hand and imagine a ring there. It just meant that she was a realist.

That meant when Carol practically broke her door down, Maria wasn’t expecting a proposal. 

“Gay marriage is legal,” Carol panted, looking like she’d run all the way to Louisiana with some alien on her heels. Her hands were sparking with excitement, which Maria found unfairly adorable. 

Maria raised an eyebrow at the non-sequitur. “I know?” she said, confused. 

“And you didn’t  _ do anything about it _ ?” Carol hissed, fumbling with something in her pocket. “Maria, we could have been married for five years!”

“Are you--” Maria broke off as Carol sank to one knee and held out a ring. “Are you proposing to me?”

Carol laughed, her eyes going soft and fond. “I am, yes. It’s long overdue, in my opinion.”

“Well, get on with it, then,” Maria discreetly wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to find her composure. Unfortunately, it had fled the second Carol looked at her like that. She wasn’t sure she wanted it back. 

“Maria,” whispered Carol, almost reverently. “I am so, so in love with you. I spent the entire trip here trying to think of some pretty words to say, and I kept landing on the unvarnished truth: I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you in every way I can. You complete me, Maria Rambeau. You’re the best parts of me, you’re everything I can’t live without. So, what do you say? Come to the courthouse with me today, let’s not waste another minute.”

“You’re an idiot if you think I’d say anything but yes, Carol Danvers. But we  _ are _ having a second wedding,” Maria warned, accepting the ring and sliding it onto her finger. She didn’t try to stop the tears anymore, instead letting them flow freely down her cheeks and into the dimples of her wide smile. “A proper one. Monica called dibs on being the flower girl already, and I can’t disappoint her..”

“We can wait,” Carol offered, practically vibrating with anticipation and how much she clearly didn’t want to wait. The offer had Maria’s heart full to bursting, the idea that Carol would put off something she wanted so much so that Maria could have it the way she wanted making Maria fall in love with Carol all over again. “We can do a whole ceremony the first time around, if you want. I just want to be with you.”

Maria admired the ring on her finger. It was some alien stone, no doubt, gleaming with all the colors of the rainbow. It looked perfect on her hand. The only thing she could think of that would be better was the ring she kept hidden in her dresser drawer on Carol’s finger. With a giddy smile, she made her decision.

“Let’s go to the courthouse,” she said, pulling Carol into a kiss. “We’ve waited long enough, don’t you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me happy :))
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
